New Beginning with Old Secrets
by Nyx Blake
Summary: Seth has no memory of his past. He is taken in by no other but Batman. Seth is wnated by heroes and villains the Dc world never meet before. A marvel and Dc crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**Comment: I don't own Dc or Marvel but I do own Seth and Dawn since their characters I made up.**

Chapter 1

Seth had no idea where he was or where he came from. He did not know why he was injured with many scars running across his body. But there were things Seth did remember from the past, he remembered his first name. He new the rules of society, He could speak over twelve different languages, was advanced in many different subjects. But it was the part of who he was, what he was, where came from that he had forgotten.

Seth stomach growled, and from his estimation it has been three days since his last meal. He knew it was wrong but as a man in a black jacket crossed his path Seth swiped his pocketbook. There was only twenty dollars in it, but Seth didn't care. He went by the closest restaurant and bought the cheapest meal they had. Seth had enough money to buy one of their newspapers. It seemed this city name was Gotham and that is protected by some man named the Batman and is childish sidekick Robin. Seth found them to be ridicules looking with there toys protecting the town.

Seth left the restaurant still shaking his head at the foolish thought of actual superheroes. Just then as he was crossing alleyway he saw a women dressed like a black cat with some sort of bag in her arms. Behind her were three men with guns firing at her. Seth slide into the shadows and when they weren't looking he attacked. Seth had no clue how but his body and his mind were able to precept any movement the men had and defend it. He was able to see through his mind ways of dealing the men on how they were physically. In just five minutes all three men fell to the ground unconscious

The women purred and said, "And what superhero are you supposed to be."

Seth scuffed and responded, "I am no hero. I just thought that was an unfair fight. I thought you might have wanted help but your safe now so bye."

The women looked confused and said, "Wait aren't you going to call the police? I'm the famous criminal Catwoman and I just stole one thousand dollars."

Seth just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Eh, I seem to get more along with thieves and don't I like taking them down since I'm no more than a pickpocket. Anyway I can't call the cops because I wouldn't be able to explain how I just came about here with no memories of who I am?"

Catwoman looked at him like she actually cared about the stranger, "Is there anything you remember about your life."

"I can't, but some things I did pick up that helped me remembered. I have these strange unusual powers." His hands were surrounded by shadows and it circled his body as a pulse of blue static came off of him. Catwoman gasped, Seth just ran knowing to well that people who knew will treat him like a monster.

Seth started to slow down when he was sure Catwoman hadn't followed him. He was in the heart of Gotham; right behind was a large building. Just then there was a loud bang and the building was on fire. Seth saw the blurry image of a kid his age trapped in the building. Seth looked around and when he noticed no one was watching he climbed a ladder to the building next to it. His brain was flashing images telling him how to tackle this successfully as he leaped into the building. Fire didn't touch him as the shadows acted as a shield around his body.

Seth searched covering his mouth with one of his hands. Then he felt panic and fear. But it was not his own feelings it came to him of a sense of another. The feeling came from a few blocks away, it was the boy's, and he was the trapped under a pile of rocks. Once again the images came to his head as the shadows caved into the rocks and smattered them to a million pieces just by the mere thought and concentration of what he wanted to happen.

It was Robin, the boy he saw in the newspaper. Seth lifted him up and looked around. He noticed that near one window was a small but sturdy branch. Seth quickly calculated the branch and he jumped out the window landing his feet right on it.

Seth grinned at his success as Robin was groaning and becoming conscious. Seth leaped down to the ground and hid in an alleyway. Seth was out of breath and becoming tired. He had used too much energy and was beginning to faint. His feet became wobbly as he fell to his knees. His hand went straight to his chest as his hand touched the cold iron of the dog tag that hung on his neck. It was the only thing he had of his old life. All that read on it was the name 'Shadow'.

Just then a large shadow of a man appeared out of nowhere. Seth could see the cold icy eyes of the man. He could sense a dark aura around him and the feelings of pain and hate. The sense was so strong that Seth could hardly stand it. He started to slide down to the ground. The man's feelings turned more to the sense of worry and fear.

The man said in a dark morbid tone, "Hang in their kid, just hang in." Seth tried to stand up to face the man but just plummeted to the ground. All Seth saw was the man's cold hard face and the sense of honor in him that he had missed earlier before falling into darkness.

**Comment: I know there isn't anything that links him to Marvel, but I have to tell how he got here and all. Later on there will be signs of the Marvel. For know just roll with it okay, and I don't know much about comics so don't get mad if I get something wrong just tell me okay. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Comment: I don't own Dc or Marvel but I do own Seth and Dawn since their characters I made up.**

Chapter 2

Bruce Wane or better known as Batman didn't know why he decided to take the street boy to the bat-cave all he knew was that the boy was hurt. While Alfred was treating the boy, Bruce found something shocking about the boy. Tim Drake or who was also secretly Robin came in to see how Bruce was doing. "This unbelievable! Tim come see this."

"What is it Batman." Bruce forgotten to take of his bat costume but he didn't mind.

"I was looking at sample of the boys blood and looks to have been mutated."

Tim looked at the room over where Alfred was finishing up the boy's wounds. "But what does this mean?"

"I don't know, lets ask him ourselves!" Tim quickly changed into his costume as they entered the room. Alfred stayed to make sure the boy was okay.

Seth opened his eyes his eyes and noticed the Batman, Robin, and another older man staring at him. He could feel the feelings of confusion, fear, and yet courage and pride. Seth sat up and said, "So your the famous duo Batman and Robin. My name is Seth. You might want to know that after I hear a voice I can detect it and find out who your true identities are. So it be best you just tell me now."

Batman scowled and demanded, "We don't have to tell you anything, instead you should tell us how you become a mutant!"

Seth held his head down and sighed. He answered, "Honestly, I don't know. I can't remember my old life. But there are several other things I do. But I can't answer your question because I don't know what the answer is."

Batman believed him and said, "So what exactly can you do."

Seth looked around, he felt trapped and that he shouldn't speak. Robin smirked and said, "Don't worry were all good people here. Oh by the way the man's name is Alfred. He treated your wounds."

Seth looked at Alfred with his grey eyes that had a rim of black on the edge. "Thank you very much. As to your question, I do not know fully of my potential. But from what I have gathered so far is that I'm an empath or can sense others emotions. I also can analyze things and I will be able to learn a technique or how to defeat it or even how to get through a situation. I seem to be able to control shadows into doing whatever I focus on them to do and from just yesterday I just learned that I can sense auras of people. So now I must warn you that you may can your clothes, name, even voice but you can't change your aura."

Robin to off his mask to show…there was practically no hiding of his secret identity. He was just a normal kid of seventeen like Seth. "Well then I'm Tim Drake, nice to meet you Seth."

Batman looked at his partner and demanded, "Tim what do you think your doing?"

"Come on Bruce he was bound to find out anyway."

Batman sighed in defeat and reveled himself as a well matter young man. "Fine then I'm Bruce Wane. Refer to me as to Mr. Wane. Now do you have a place to live?" Seth shacked his head in a no. "Then you will stay here, you will train like you are one of my new sidekicks. You will work for me until we figure out who and what you are!"

Seth scowled and replied, "Fine but I'm no ones sidekick! When I find out what I need to know then I will quiet and go on with my life. Till then just think of me as a guest…who also is a part-time superhero."

Batman showed no signs of emotion but he knew Seth could sense he felt weary towards their new teammate. "So first you need a superhero costume and a hero name so your identity isn't found out."

Seth took out his dog tag necklace that was under his shirt. He looked at for a while and said, "Shadow, just call me Shadow. And if you guys get me in tights I will kick both of your buts until you're in the emergency room!" Batman said nothing as Tim showed Seth basic moves. Seth wasn't kidding about being able to copy moves. He new several deadly martial arts and sword fighting without any training, this worries Batman that Seth knew how to fight before.

Seth trained for a full week before he was able to grasp all they could teach him, the rest would be in experience. Seth thought cloaks were better than capes. So he made his costume a black full length shirt with underneath thin bullet print jacket and long black pants, he wore a black cloak and a wrap around his mouth. He was still able to breath and talk but now no one would be able to see it. The cloak itself had secret pockets with knives and a stun gun.

Just as Seth was showing of his costume to them did the alarm go off. Batman raced to the computer and shouted, "Trouble the Joker just robbed city bank. He is heading for his secret hideout in the abandoned glue factory. We must stop him at once."

They jumped into the bat-car and drove off. Seth looked at the car and whistled. He said to Batman, "Can I drive?

"No!" Seth was going to complain but they were already at the glue factory. Batman and robin used their utility-belts to get their grappling hooks to go to the roof. Seth on the other hand used the small cracks on the wall to climb up. He looked like a wild animal and was incredibly fast.

Seth focused and used his shadow ability to break a giant hole through the building. Because of his ability the shadows gathered all the broken pieces before they fell and lightly put them on the floor. He didn't trigger a signal alarm. The team landed to the ground. They snuck around the shadows as the found the Joker.

Joker was with twelve men and they spotted them. Seth was thought Joker's large smile was creepy. "Boys it looks we caught ourselves a bat and a robin!" He laughed like a total psychopath and a trapped in a large cage. But Seth was to quick to be trapped by the cage.

Joker looked at him and said with his creepy smile still plastered on his face. "Who are you? Another one of batty's sidekicks?" His minions charged at Seth. Seth used the art of martial arts and defeated them all in nothing flat.

"I'm no ones sidekick!" Shadows surrounded his entire body; blue sparks came from them and spread across the room. It closed up on the Joker. Then the shadows around Seth formed into a large katana blade. Seth hit Joker with the blade and in a split second Joker fell unconscious and quivering in fear. "Never seen a superhero do that!"

Batman and Robin were out of the trap and they didn't look happy. "You could have killed him!"

Seth snickered and said, "If I wanted to kill him he be dead but he is not. Or are you not such a great detective like you pretend to be." After that Seth was grounded for a full week.

###

Superman was watching over Metropolis. There were new villains around here, but they seemed to keep weary so he wouldn't catch them. They called themselves Brotherhood of Evil. He had a strange feeling these men could cause trouble; he had called Batman to investigate. All Superman could do right then was wait and hope.

** Comment: Sorry if I didn't put much Marvel in it but I promise next chapter the X-men will show up. If you ever wondered what would happen if Wolverine meet Batman, your about to….**


End file.
